Encontro de feiticeiras
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Mas ela é uma simples mortal! - Gincana 2 anos NFF


**Encontro de feiticeiras**

**Theka Tsukishiro  
><strong>

**Categoria: **_**[Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet II, Crossover**_

**Advertências:**Nenhuma

**Classificação:**G

**Capítulos:**1 (one shot)

**Completa:**[X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Mas ela é uma simples mortal!

**Fandoms:** Series: Sabrina, aprendiz de feiticeira e A Feiticeira (1964).

**Disclamair:** Sabrina, a aprendiz de feiticeira, bem como A Feiticeira, não me pertencem. Fic sem fins lucrativos feito de fã para fã.

**Beta:** Shiryuforever94 – Merci querida!

**oOoOoOo**

Deitada de bruços em sua cama, a jovem loirinha tinha sua atenção voltada para o programa de televisão. A música tão conhecida de abertura sendo cantarolada por ela enquanto acariciava os pelos do gato negro, que ronronava, deitado a sua frente.

- Hmm... mais um pouquinho para a direita. – Solicitou. A voz em tom monótono e grave chamando a atenção da moça.

Sem se importar com que o estava fazendo e, com um sorriso deliciado nos lábios, a loirinha moveu a mão para qualquer direção, mas não a desejada pelo felino.

- Sabrina, eu disse...

- Salém, eu sei o que você disse, mas você prometeu que iria assistir ao seriado comigo sem fazer barulho ou atrapalhar. – A aprendiz fincou seus olhos azuis nas brilhantes e esmeraldinas íris do gato.

- Miauuu... mas você pode assistir a reprise e fazer carinhos em mim. Isso é tão bom! – Regozijou-se. – E além do mais, você já deveria estar pronta, ou suas tias irão ficar bronqueadas. – O negro gato sentou-se atrapalhando de vez a visão dela.

- Você tem de me lembrar? – Suspirou. – Eu não vejo a hora de ir ao Encontro Anual, mas... – Estava ansiosa por aquele momento, mas seria o seu primeiro encontro com o resto do 'mundo mágico' e se sentia nervosa.

- O que teme? – Perguntou Salém arregalando os olhos.

- Você sabe que eu ainda não controlo direito meus poderes e... e se me pedirem para fazer algo? – Sentia-se muito insegura.

- Tenha calma! – Pediu o gato abrindo seu melhor sorriso. – Você não precisará fazer nada se não quiser.

Sabrina tornou a suspirar e voltou seus olhos para a televisão. Sorriu desanimada ao ver a atriz mover o nariz e fazer levitar objetos e mais objetos.

- Seria tão bom se eu fosse igual à Samantha! – Desejou. – Mas ela é uma simples mortal e tudo o que ela faz é ilusão de óptica. – Levantou da cama. Desligou a TV e jogou a capa, esquecida em um canto do quarto, sobre os ombros.

- Simples mortal é? – Salém murmurou somente para si ouvir.

Sem entender o que o bichano resmungara, a loira abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com as tias: Hilda e Zelda.

- Estão prontos? – Perguntou a mais séria.

- Podemos ir? Eu mal posso esperar para ver todos os nossos conhecidos. – Hilda como sempre estava animada demais. – Será que vão notar meu novo penteado? – Balançou os cabelos curtos dourados e levemente cacheados.

- Claro, Hilda! Todos vão notar. – Zelda arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Tenho mesmo de ir? – Sabrina interpelou as tias e tentou uma última vez ver-se livre do compromisso.

- Mas é claro que sim, já sabe que é uma feiticeira e, seus pais iriam gostar muito disso. É seu primeiro encontro. Você vai gostar. – Hilda sorriu e seguiu para o closet mais a frente.

- Com certeza! – Começou Salém que as seguia de perto. – Mas ela vai apreciar mais os comes e bebes do que a falação e toda aquela lenga lenga. – Sorriu mostrando todos os dentes muito brancos.

- Falação? Lenga lenga?

- Ora vamos, Sabrina, não dê ouvidos ao Salém. – Pediu Zelda a empurrando delicadamente para dentro do closet.

Sem responder, a jovem acompanhou as tias e o gato para dentro do apertado closet. Porta fechada, um clarão tomou conta de todos e com um barulho de trovão lá se foram para o local do encontro.

Piscando algumas vezes para acostumar-se com toda a movimentação e claridade do local, Sabrina seguia as tias de perto. Todas as cadeiras já estavam tomadas e o quarteto teve de se acomodar nas últimas fileiras. Haviam chegado em cima da hora.

Após as boas vindas, o primeiro palestrante se aproximou do púlpito e deu início a sua hora inteira de falação e comparações de modelos de piaçavas, seguras ou não seguras para toda a família. Sabrina sentira vontade de rir ao escutar tia Zelda murmurar que preferia sua velha piaçava àquelas coisas novas e de pouco confiabilidade que soltavam a palha.

Assim que a primeira parada para o lanche foi anunciada, Sabrina afastou-se das tias. Tendo Salém como seu fiel escudeiro seguiram para perto das mesas onde estavam sendo servidos canapés entre outras coisas. Na realidade o bichano tinha segundas intenções, todas voltadas para seu estômago.

Parados em um canto, a jovem a tudo observava com curiosidade quando algo, uma voz conhecida lhe chamou a atenção.

- Oh não, Tia Clara! Se mamãe...

- Ora Samantha, eu estou mais lúcida que Endora e ademais eu só inverti gansos por patos. E são todos emplumados. – A feiticeira velhota tinha um sorriso injuriado nos lábios. Sua linda e loira sobrinha parecia divertir-se com a situação.

- Venha, tia Clara, vamos sentar um pouco. – Convidou a mulher loira.

Voltando-se rapidamente, Sabrina arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer as duas mulheres que se afastavam. – Salém, diga que não estou vendo cosias. – Pediu.

- Não, você não está. – Respondeu o gato. – Agora, será que você pode me dar mais daqueles canapés? – Pediu esperançoso. Lambeu os beiços, mas se viu ignorado ao ser largado para trás pela loirinha. – Sabrina... – Salém resmungou indo atrás dela.

- Ora seu gato esfomeado, custava você ter me dito que... que ela era real e não uma atriz? – A aprendiz de feiticeira estava indignada.

- Você não me perguntou, como ia adivinhar?

Dando de ombros, encheu-se de coragem e seguiu até a mesa onde a outra feiticeira estava. Parou a poucos metros e sentiu as bochechas arderem. Não podia simplesmente chegar e dar uma de fanzoca. Voltando seus olhos para todos os lugares tentou avistar as tias ou mesmo Salém, mas nada. O gato havia a deixado. E é justamente nessas horas que coisas inusitadas acontecem. Do nada a jovem foi abalroada por um pires com um pedaço de bolo que acabou por cair sobre sua cabeça.

- Oh tia Clara! Veja o que a senhora fez! – Samantha levantou-se e com um leve movimento do nariz limpou a loirinha.

- Samantha, eu acho que me empolguei e... – A velhinha tentava achar uma explicação, mas não havia. Estava velha e não tinha mais a concentração e memória de outrora, mas nunca iria dar esse gostinho aos outros, principalmente para Endora.

- Desculpe, querida. Tia Clara não faz essas coisas por mal. – A feiticeira mais velha mirou-a nos olhos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao vê-la sem ação. – Venha, sente-se conosco. – Convidou.

- E-eu não quero atrapalhar. - Sabrina conseguiu por fim dizer. Tinha as bochechas afogueadas e ainda não acreditava naquilo tudo.

- Não, não vai atrapalhar. Venha conhecer tia Clara. – A voz melodiosa dando a impressão para a jovem de que ela estava dentro do seriado.

Sabrina mal ouvia o que a loira mais velha lhe dizia. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e sorriu sem graça. – Desculpe, como disse? – Perguntou.

- Perguntei se está se sentindo bem? – Tornou a questioná-la. – Sou Samantha Stephens e essa como já sabe é minha tia Clara.

- Samantha o que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou a feiticeira de cabelos acinzentados.

Como que saindo de um torpor, a loirinha sorriu. – Desculpem, sou Sabrina Spellman. E fique tranquila, a senhora não me fez nada. – Sorriu.

- Ah! A sobrinha de Hilda e Zelda.

- Conhecemos suas tias, mas com a agenda de eventos e fãs não conseguimos visitar nossos amigos. – Clara comentou com pesar. – Gosto muito de suas tias. E Salém? Ele ainda é um gato?

- Eventos? Fãs? – Estava confusa. Mas com uma mente privilegiada, entendera tudo. – Ora, por que minhas tias nunca me contaram nada? – Perguntou em voz alta algo que deveria ser só pra si.

- Sim, fãs e eventos. Talvez suas tias não lhe disseram nada, pois é um segredo de minha família. – Samantha explicou. – Pelo visto acompanha o seriado?

- Sim eu e Sal... Puxa por falar nele, a senhora me fez uma pergunta... – Fez uma pausa ao olhar para Clara. – Sim, ele ainda é um gato e muito esfomeado. – Riu divertida sendo acompanhada pelas outras duas feiticeiras.

- Sabe, Sabrina, quem sabe um dia você não possa ter seu próprio seriado também? Temos que começar a divulgar os bruxos e feiticeiras.

Sabrina ficou atônita e riu baixinho. – Bruxos?

- Conte a ela do Harry Potter, querida... – Tia Clara mencionou esperançosa.

- H-Harry? Harry Potter?

- Ué, não conhece? – Tia Clara falou – Ele anda bem famoso...

Bem, houve uma pequena confusão, pois foi nesse momento que Sabrina caiu desmaiada...

_**Fim...**_

_**Será?**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

Quero agradecer a Eliz por ter betado essa fic pra mim. Merci querida! :love:

Pessoas amigas, essa é minha primeira fic Crossover, por isso peguem leve. Thekitcha não é amante desse tipo de coisa, mas o que o NFF não faz com uma pessoa... :err:

Merci a todos que deixarem seus comentários.

Beijos

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
